Complicated Heart 1
by Lily
Summary: This is just a starting. Serena and Darien are just friends


Complicated Heart : Chapter One By : Lily ^_^ Rated : G ! 

P.S - This paticular fic doesn't actually follow the SM stuff. Don't kill me. It's just the story's plot. And there's no Sailor Senshi or Tuxedo Mask. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

Serena walked into the Crown Arcade Centre, noticing that alot of her friends were already there, trying out the latest games and hanging around in the booths. 

She jotted down the time she came in and her name on a clipboard on the counter. Some new guy with ebony black hair and blue eyes was absent-mindedly typing on the computer behind it. She looked at him closely, then recognising him. 

"Hi, Darien, isn't David working here anymore ?" 

"Hi Serena. Nope. He went to work at the video shop." 

"The one down there ?" asked Serena pointing down the block. 

"Yeah. He said he needed more time to study and working here doesn't give him any." 

"So you took his place ?" 

"Yeah, after all, this is fun." 

"Yeah." said Serena. 

'Am I that unlucky ?' she mused silently. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Monday, at school. 

"Hey, Amy !" Serena called. 

"Yep." a thin girl with short cropped blue hair came up. 

"Hey, do you know that Darien's working at Crown now." 

"How about David ?" 

"Darien says that David gone to work at B-Gone Vidz already. Needs time to study or so he says." 

"Ha. As if he does." 

"Yeah, but next year they will be taking that dumb country-wide exam, so I think he's preparing for that." 

"So you still like him ?" 

"Naw, I dunno." answered Serena. 

"Nevermind, see you there on Saturday. I bet my brother is going to see Darien so I'll be following him." 

"Okay." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien looked at his best friends, Will and Andrew. They were all lounging at Will's house after class. 

"So where's your sister, Will ?" 

"Dunno, but she's somewhere around. Maybe upstairs with some of her friends." 

"You know something..." 

"What ?" chorused the two guys, immediately alert. 

"You know Serena ?" 

"Serena who ?" asked Will. 

"Amy's friend." replied Darien. 

"Yeah, I know Serena. Helped her and my neighbour once last year." offered Andrew. 

"Speaking of neighbours, Serena told me Kenneth is her neighbour. He stays, like two houses away from her." said Darien. 

"So what's all this leading to ?" asked Andrew. 

"Okay..." started Darien. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ It was a bright, sunny, hot Saturday and Serena welcomed the cool air conditioning in the arcade. She tried to spot her friends Molly and Amy. 'There.'she thought. She jotted her entry down and walked towards Molly. 

"Hey ! You're early." 

"Yeah, and you're late," said Molly. 

"As usual." Serena flash her a smile before slotting in some coins and concentrating on her Sailor V game. 

~after an hour~ 

"Oh no, I'm broke." said Serena digging her into wallet. 

"Uh... I still wanna play." mumbled Molly, staring intently at the screen. 

"Okay, I'll wait." 

She moved towards the counter where Darien was sitting, this time reading a Maths textbook while the computer played some music. Serena slipped onto a stool. 

"Hi !" he said. 

"Oh, yuck. Maths." 

"I like it. Thank you." 

"Whatever. I don't like it although I score fairly well in it." 

"Hmmm... like how ?" 

"An A ?" 

"Yep, that's good." 

"Thanks. Seen Amy ?" 

"You mean Will's sister ?" 

"Yeah. And why are you guys always refering her -as- Will's sister?" 

"Uh, because she is." 

"But she has a name too. A-M-Y. Amy. You have a elder sister, right ?" Darien nodded. "So what's her name ?" 

"Uh... why ?" 

"Answer it, ok ?" 

"Danielle." 

"Okay. So now I'm going up to Will and ask him where's Danielle's brother, ok ?" Serena gave him an evil grin. 

"Alright. I get your point." Darien said, smiling. 

"Good." 

"Hey, there's Will's sister." 

Serena shot him a warning look. 

"Okay, okay. Here comes the all important, one and only, Her Highness AMY !" Darien waved his hands around. 

Serena laughed and turned to her friend. Amy slipped a hand through Serena's arm and they walked towards on off the empty booth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, Serena, I've got some news for ya." said Amy as they sat down. 

"Ok, shoot." 

"Seems like our friend Darien here..." 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

GUESS ! Guess...? come on... ^_^ 

Ok, so this has more conversations than text. Gomen nasai, minna. Anyway, please put up with it as I'm saving them for later chapters. *blush* 

(I bet you don't get it why I'm blushing. You would, if you are staying where I am and know what is going on ^_^) 

So send me what cha think Chapter 2 will have. Thanks ! 

Lily Email or ICQ me stardazed7@hotmail.com 19112563 


End file.
